solitarios recuerdos
by jewel alice
Summary: al escapar del pasado se hiere el corazón, pero al sanar el corazón, el pasado perturba tu mente... si, mal summary :P


**Bien… espero que les guste**** este fic pero ya que es el primero que he hecho entenderé cualquier comentario, queja, inconveniente, etc. n.n **

**Disclaimer: vocaloid no me pertenece, solo este fic y Alice**

¿Acaso… sabes lo que es sufrir? ¿Acaso sabes como se siente el dolor? Yo si… he sufrido como nadie se imagina, he sentido el peor dolor de todos… pero nada se compara con lo que he pasado a través de mi miserable vida.

"¿Por qué miserable?" se preguntaran… ¡no es obvio! Todo lo que he sufrido y soportado, todo eso junto en esta miserable chica que soy… en esta mentira que se hace llamar vida…

…

…

…

-Alice-chan…-escucho vagamente al encontrarme sumida en mis sueños-¡Alice-chan…!- no doy respuesta alguna-¡ALICE-CHAN!- salto de mi cama por el susto… ¡maldita sea! ¡¿Es que no puedo descansar en paz, joder?

Al estar yo medio despierta, una chica de cabello verdiazul toma mi brazo y me lleva arrastrando, casi literalmente, hacia la sala.

-¡mira Alice-chan!-dice la peliverdiazul

Tallo mis ojos intentando aclarar mi vista hasta que logro divisar la sala decorada con serpentinas, confeti y un letrero que tiene escrito "gracias Alice-chan" y debajo de este logro ver a un grupo de personas, la mayoría co una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿pero que significa esto?-pregunto estupefacta analizando la situación (claro al estar yo medio dormida ¬¬)

-es una fiesta de agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros-contesta una rubia de ojos celestes

-¿y que se supone que he hecho yo?-

-¿que pregunta es esa? ¿No es obvio?-exclama con un tono de enfado una castaña vestida de un rojo carmesí-en primera nos has dado un hogar, y en segunda nos has dado mas cariño y amor de lo que cualquiera en este mundo pueda dar-

-creo que estás exagerando meiko…-digo algo avergonzada por el comentario, además… ¡¿ella diría algo así?-espera… ¿acaso bebiste?-

-no por ahora-dice orgullosa, para ella es un logro no beber en dos horas -.-U

-¿podemos comenzar la fiesta ya?-escucho a un peliazul desesperado

-solo quieres helado ¿no?-cuestiona un rubio

-eh…-

-ya sabia yo-

Una pequeña risa sale de mis labios y contemplo aquella escena, todos ellos ahí juntos, de alguna forma, agradeciéndome por lo que hice, y yo aquí en las escaleras recordando como conocí a todos y cada uno de ellos… una sonrisa se plasma en mi rostro al mismo tiempo que salto del último escalón y me dirijo a ellos.

-entonces, ¿comenzamos la fiesta?-al decir estas palabras se dio un grito con la emoción plasmada en el, pero no un simple grito, sino un grito que decía varias cosas…

"gracias"

"te quiero"

"felicidades"

Muchas cosas…

Al encender el estereo la fiesta comenzó y todos se distribuyeron por la sala, algunos comenzaron a bailar, otros se sentaron a conversar y otros, simplemente, se dejaron caer en el sofá para "relajarse". Yo tome un vaso de soda y comencé a conversar con los demás

-¡heeey Alice-chan!-grita una peliverde y ojos de igual color corriendo hacia mí

-¿Qué sucede gumi?-contesto yo girando la cabeza

-¿quieres ir a bailar?-pregunta deteniéndose frente a mi irradiando alegría como siempre

-lo siento gumi, pero tú sabes que soy malísima bailando-

-pero…-dice con un tono infantil

-mejor ve con miku, ella baila mejor que yo-digo con una sonrisa

-esta bien-

Gumi corre hacia la peliverdiazul y yo sigo vagando en la sala hasta que me topo con un chico de cabellos plateados y ojos de un color rojo con un cigarrillo en la boca, sorprendentemente presente en la fiesta, ya que acaba de llegar y no es muy sociable que digamos…

-oh… hola Dell-digo con una de mis típicas sonrisas

-hola…-contesta con un tono frío

-no seas así de frío, que das miedo…-

-me da igual-

-dios…que se va a hacer…-

Me despido del peliplateado para seguir recorriendo la sala, sin rumbo fijo al parecer…

Al final tomo asiento en el gran sofá para pensar un rato…

*FLASH BACK*

-¡mamá mira lo que dibuje!-exclama una pequeña corriendo hacia una mujer de cabellos negros vestida con un vestido de color rojo, conversando con otras mujeres vestidas elegantemente

-no molestes Alice-contesta la mujer con notable molestia en su voz-¿acaso no ves que estoy ocupada?-

-lo…lo siento mami…-contesta la niña cabizbaja para después alejarse lentamente hacia el jardín

*FIN FLASH BACK*

-Alice-chan-la voz de una rubia me saca de mis pensamientos

-¿eh? Ah, ¿Qué se te ofrece Rin?-pregunto dibujando la sonrisa de siempre en mi rostro

-¿te encuentras bien? Te veías algo tensa…-dice ella con preocupación

-¡claro, estoy perfectamente!-yo y mis mentiras…

-esta bien, te creo-contesta con una sonrisa

-hey Rin, me prometiste que ayudarías en la cocina-exclama meiko acercándose a nosotras

-hehe…se me había olvidado-contesta la rubia con una mano detrás de su cabeza

-anda ya-

-esta bien, adiós Alice-chan-dice para después dirigirse a la cocina mientras yo le sonrío tranquilamente, como siempre…

-¿te sucede algo Alice?-logro escuchar a meiko con algo de preocupación en su voz

-estoy bien, no te preocupes-

-mmm... claro-

Meiko regresa a la cocina y yo me pongo de pie para dirigirme a una chica de cabellos dorados recogidos en una coleta de lado con la vista en su teléfono celular.

-tierra llamando a neru-digo mientras coloco mi mano derecha sobre su cabeza

-¡Alice!-exclama la rubia con enfado al mismo tiempo que retiro mi mano de su cabeza-Hm…-

-jeje-

…

…

…

La fiesta avanza hasta llegar a las 10 de la noche, eso significa: bebidas, botana, mucha música, cerveza y por supuesto algunos borrachos. Lo bueno de todo es que yo no tomo, ya que tengo 16 años de edad. Sorpresa ¿no? Yo al tener solo 16 años les he dado un hogar a todas estas personas, ¿Por qué? Bueno…eso es otra historia…

Ya la mayoría se fue a dormir a excepción de meiko, haku, kaito, dell y yo…

-meiko, será mejor que ya vayas a dormir…-dice kaito con su bote de helado en brazos

-¿y porrke rasuon debueria…hip?-ya por tantas botellas que se empino ni hablar bien puede -.-U…

-vamos, yo te llevo a tu habitación-kaito deja su helado en la mesa y toma a meiko para ayudarla a subir

-hip… ¡io no okupo ashuda!-

-vamos…-

Al fin kaito logra que meiko deje que la ayude y entran al elevador...si, dije elevador, ya que son muchas personas las que viven conmigo que mi padre compro un edificio de varios pisos, anteriormente era un hotel que estaba apunto de caer en bancarrota. Dirijo mi mirada hacia la peliplateado que estaba en las mismas condiciones que meiko

-ustedes deberían ir a dormir también-comento con una sonrisa tranquila dirigida a los dos que quedaban

-esta bien…-contesta dell dejando su cigarrillo en el cenicero que se encontraba en la mesa para subir a haku a su espalda y dirigirse a las escaleras, sube un pie el primer escalón y se detiene para girar la cabeza

-¿estarás bien?-pregunta aun con haku sobre su espalda.

Abro mis ojos asombrada por la acción del peliplateado y ya después de unos segundos sonrío…

-claro, no te preocupes-soy la maestra en la mentira…

Dell sube las escaleras mientras yo permanezco aquí sentada en la sala, con los ojos observando al vacío y con un vaso de agua en mis manos…

…

…

…

…

-¡mama!-

…

..

-Es tan divertido…-

…

…

-no quiero que ellos sufran lo mismo…-

…

…

…

Varias campanadas me sacaron de mis pensamientos, giro la cabeza y diviso el reloj marcando las 11 de la noche. Cierro mis ojos y doy un suspiro, no me había dado cuenta de lo solitaria que se siente la sala. Me pongo de pie y camino hacia la cocina para dejar el vaso y dirigirme a las escaleras e ir a mi habitación. Al tocar la perilla un escalofrió recorre mi espalda, lo dejo pasar, abro la puerta para divisar mi cama al lado de una ventana abierta, dejando entrar la luz de la luna. Me dirijo a mi armario y cambio mis jeans por un pijama que consta de un short color aguamarina y una blusa abotonada del mismo color, me dejo caer en mi cama quedando bocarriba y, por alguna razón, extiendo mi mano izquierda hacia arriba y me le quedo viendo por unos momentos.

Por un momento me parece haberla visto teñida de un color rojo carmesí…no…de un color rojo sangre. Abro mis ojos al mismo tiempo que tapo mi boca con ambas manos para ahogar un grito, lo ultimo que quiero es despertar a los demás.

Ya un poco más tranquila retiro mis manos de mi boca y me siento en la cama, todavía detecto mi respiración agitada y mi corazón a mil, espero un buen rato hasta que mi respiración se normaliza junto con mi ritmo cardiaco.

Vuelvo a recostarme y cierro mis ojos, intentando entrar en un profundo sueño…

…

…

…

-no puede ser…-

…

-¿acaso no lo ves?-

…

-no me hagas esto…-

…

-¿Por qué debería?-

…

-es tan divertido…-

…

-¡hahahahahaha!-

…

…

…

Abro mis ojos de golpe, aterrada por lo que mi mente me había mostrado, ese horrible sueño… más bien… esos horribles recuerdos. Estoy sudando frio, mi respiración y mi corazón vuelven a agitarse, tengo esa sensación de claustrofobia y siento arder mi pecho. Detesto esta sensación, creí haberme librado de ella junto con mi pasado.

¡No aguanto mas! me levanto de la cama y me dirijo a la puerta para abrirla y dirigirme a las escaleras, no tardo mucho al bajarlas ya que mi habitación se encuentra en el primer piso. Llego a la planta baja y me dirijo desesperadamente a la cocina, me detengo rotundamente al divisar a un peliplateado de ojos color rojo con un semblante serio en su rostro, sentado en una de las mesas con una taza de café en la mano… ¿café?

Observo el reloj… 1:23 a.m. ¿quien toma café a la una de la madrugada? El gira la cabeza indicando que se percato de mi presencia y casi al instante so semblante serio se esfumo dejando ver algo de preocupación en su mirada pero todavía con algo de seriedad

-¿estarás bien, cierto?-cuestiona con un tono sarcástico mientras regresa su mirada al café

-creo que me equivoque…-digo mientras tomo asiento a su lado

Ahora que lo veo mejor… lleva puesta la misma ropa que llevaba en la tarde… ¿acaso se quedo despierto para esperarme?... no…imposible…

-¿te quedaste despierto a esperarme?-

-¿q…que? Como crees…-contesta con nerviosismo, claro intentando esconderlo pero sin ningún resultado, lo que causa que de mi boca salga una risita burlona para después mostrarle una sonrisa. Pude detectar su cara roja antes de que girara su cabeza colocando su mirada en un punto al azar del lugar

-gracias…-digo con una notable tranquilidad, todavía con la sonrisa que lo puso rojo como tomate e instantáneamente se podía notar que se encontraba por explotar

De la nada, esas imágenes perturbadoras regresaron a mi junto con un horrible escalofrió recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. Mi sonrisa desapareció rotundamente siendo remplazada por una expresión aterrada, me abraso a mi misma para intentar alejar esos recuerdos de mi mente, o más bien, ocultarme de ellos.

-¿Alice? ¿Que te sucede?-dice Dell con notable preocupación en su voz

-aléjate…-contesto aterrada pero no a el, sino a mis pensamientos

-pero…Alice…-

-¡que te alejes!-grito desesperada, con la mirada observando hacia la nada pero con el terror plasmado en ella

Por unos momentos no hubo respuesta del peliplateado…claro… nadie sabría he hacer o decir ante tal situación.

Sin previo aviso, siento un brazo rodeándome y otro sobre mi cabeza, regreso en mi y diviso a Dell con una sonrisa que, de alguna forma, me tranquiliza. El terror en mi disminuyo, pero no se esfumo. Sin pensarlo correspondí el abrazo mientras cierro mis ojos conteniendo las lágrimas de terror, hipeando y balbuceando palabras incoherentes. El solo asentía ante todo lo que balbuceaba y tranquilizándome con su mano en mi cabeza.

Así duramos un rato, hasta que regrese a la normalidad, le agradecí con una sonrisa y aun con los ojos cristalinos.

-muchas gracias…-digo aun un poco torpe

-no hay de que-contesta el peliplateado con una de sus inusuales sonrisas-mejor vayamos ya a dormir-continua mientras comienza a caminar hacia las escaleras

-si…-contesto siguiéndole

Al llegar al primer piso cada uno se dirigió a su habitación, el a la suya y yo a la mía, nunca me percate de que su habitación estuviera frente a la mía, aunque claro, a un lado de la de Haku.

-buenas noches-digo con una de mis típicas sonrisas

- buenas noches-contesta el para luego entrar en su habitación

Ahí me quedo un momento intentando procesar la información de lo que acababa de suceder hasta que decido abrir la puerta y entrar al cuarto. Al entrar veo, como siempre, a mi cama al lado de la ventana pero…con un sobre encima de esta…

**se que no me quedo muy bien al ser mi primer fic, lo unico que necesito es que me hagan saber si vale la pena que lo continue o no**


End file.
